villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Snoot
Snoot is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Grave Danger". She is a child gangster on the streets of East Stoolbend, in a gang led by Tyler, wherein she works alongside Randy. She was voiced by . Biography Rallo first met up with Snoot, Tyler and Randy, when roaming East Stoolbend, and finding her with her gang, watching as Tyler busted up a car with a baseball bat. Tyler introduced his gang and when he got to Snoot, she cracked her knuckles and farted, making Rallo laugh. She was also fully supportive of Tyler's demands for Rallo to steal a basketball from a fat kid named Gunther and then give it to them. Rallo went to church to redeem himself for stealing, but then was instantly bombarded by the gang, after exiting. Snoot commented on Rallo's fancy tuxedo, learning about just how rich he was and how he was a gold mine of theft. She, and the gang led Rallo into an Apple store and after a seemingly meaningless in and out, it turned out they stole a phone and planted it on Rallo. They were chased by the store owners, Rallo dropped and broke the phone, which angered the gang. Snoot threatened that he was going to pay for that. The gang then chased Rallo, but Rallo got into Robert Tubbs's conveniently passing by car in time to escape. Snoot, Tyler, and Randy tracked down Rallo's location to The Brown-Tubbs House and showed up unexpectedly. Rallo was just about ready to snitch on them, but then Snoot took out a phone and showed him some pictures that very well illustrated him stealing from Gunther and robbing the Apple Store. When Donna came in, Snoot introduced herself as a new friend of Rallo's, allowing her into the house, where she observed more of his fancy possessions. She then planned to steal something fancy from his side of town. Snoot, Randy, and Tyler then went to Harper Elementary School and they planned on stealing all the show and tell items, while the kids were sleeping. Rallo helped them with this, but switched the bags on them. It was not long before they realized this and came back. Snoot demanded for their stuff back, but the kids made fun of them for being poor, rather than being criminals. Rallo gave them their things, to help make them a little bit richer, but as soon as they left, he then called the cops on them, saying that everything they now possessed was stolen. He then notes that she, and the rest of the gang were dicks. Appearance Snoot is a Caucasian female kid with blonde hair, worn in dreadlocks. She has dark ocean blue eyelids, and blue square shaped diamond earrings. She wears a green crop top and a black open jacket over it, blue jeans grayish light blue sneakers, a gray belt, and light blue underwear that can be seen because of her slightly pulled down pants. She has pink lips and no visible eyebrows. Personality Snoot is a deranged and delinquent ruffian, who is has apparently grown up without parents to raise her well. She roams the streets of East Stoolbend, where she acts like a thug, stealing, vandalizing, and beating people up. Snoot is tomboyish, hanging out with a crowd of boys and acting like a rough housing, tough chick, who farts just for shits and giggles. She has even made flatulence her signature greeting. Trivia *Snoot's voice actress, Minnie Driver is the same actress who also voiced Jane Porter in Disney's 1999 animated film Tarzan. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Shot